Unseen
by Top Knotch
Summary: In Kiyo and Zatch's town an apparent momodo is running rampant, stealing and destroying things. Along with that, it appears to have an unfindable book owner! Now Zatch and Kiyo must search for the spellbook to stop the destruction, but what they find and
1. Chapter 1

**Makus: Hiya! Well this idea came to me out of no where so I thought I'd give it a try. Please ignore the fact that this might not be the best of beginnings as I kind of bite when it comes to them, but I hope you enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, just the characters I create to throw in and torment  
**

Kiyo Takamine stood at the corner of the street, waiting for the crosswalk sign to change so that he could continue on his way home. He was slumped over slightly, a disgruntled look on his face as his briefcase-like schoolbag hung over his shoulder. Next to him, dressed in his dark blue dress-like clothing, danced Zatch. The blonde headed childlike momodo wore a large grin on his face as he happily hopped around, only causing Kiyo to become more disgruntled.

It hadn't been the best day for him at school, his teacher in math having given them all a surprise quiz. Kiyo would have aced it, had it not been for Zatch and his constant need for food. Eventually Kiyo had been labeled a disturbance by his teacher and sent out of the classroom. He would have to take the test another day, and possibly face the chance to not receive all the credit for it as he deserved. At that time he'd given Zatch a good talk about what he did, though afterwards doubting that the momodo had actually understood what he had said.

Kiyo gave a sigh. _Well, it could've been worse…_ he thought, a slow smile creeping on his face. At least a momodo hadn't tried to attack them when they were at school, which made life easier to handle. Ever since he and Zatch had met, Kiyo's life had been full of havoc with attacking momodos and people after his spellbook. So far everything had been in their favor, winning any battles that came there way and meeting new friends too, the thought of it all, causing Kiyo to give a small chuckle.

"Kiyo! Come on before the light changes!" Zatch's voice cried, breaking through Kiyo's thoughts. He blinked and looked up to see Zatch already on the other side, the walking symbol flashing as it prepared to change.

"Yikes!" Kiyo yelped, quickly straightening up and running across the street, stepping on up on the curb right at the walking symbol changed to the stop, cars zooming past. He put his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath.

"That was close Kiyo, were you thinking of something again?" Zatch asked, blinking his large golden colored eyes as he stared at his friend. Kiyo looked up at him giving a slight nod.

"Yah, I guess I was thinking so much that I forgot to pay attention to the light." He replied, standing straight up and brushing the wrinkles in his shirt until a majority of them disappeared.

"You really shouldn't be thinking when there's things you need to pay attention to yah know." Zatch said, looking up at Kiyo.

"Yah, I'll keep that in mind next time." Kiyo said, looking at Zatch with a look that said he shouldn't really be talking. Zatch just twirled around, beginning to hop along. Kiyo followed, glancing around as he did. There was nothing new too see of course, people walking along doing their shopping or heading home after a long day of work. He gave a slight smirk once more only to have it disappear instantly at the sound of a loud explosion accompanied by screams and shouts.

"What was that!" Kiyo said, quickly looking in search of where the commotion was coming from.

"Kiyo! Over there!" Zatch shouted, pointing towards a mass of people running frantically in different directions from a large building, a coil of smoke rising into the air from beside it.

"What could have happened?" he asked Kiyo as they both ran over to the site, making their way through the crowds. Suddenly another loud explosion was heard causing the crowds to scramble away and clear the area more. They both stood and watched the scene, a serious expression forming on Kiyo's face as he pulled the red spell book out of his book bag, the strange symbols on its cover glowing slightly. '_A momodo…'_ Kiyo thought, glancing at Zatch to see serious golden eyes.

"Ready?" Kiyo asked, giving a slight smile at his momodo. Zatch returned it with a grin of his own.

"Let's go get them!" he shouted, running towards the entrance of the building, Kiyo giving a nod of agreement and following right after…

**Makus: Oi...well that's the start of it all, don't worry, it isn't going to end as quickly as it seems, please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Makus: Wow... I got reviews... I think I'm gonnah go into shock x.x... well thank you all who reviewed or even read my story. So here's the next chapter, I don't think it's all that good but it's the best I could think of in my current spur of the moment. May you enjoy it**

**I do not own Zatch Bell, only the characters I create to torture **

Kiyo and Zatch ran into the building, their guards up incase anything tried to attack. The building was a wreck, the left wall having been taken out by the numerous explosions, the main desk half crushed under the chunks of large concrete brick that had fallen from the collapsing second floor. Smoke was still filtering out the massive hole and into the open air, leaving the inside of the building fairly visible.

Kiyo clutched the red spell book tightly in his hands, brown eyes darting about in search of the thing responsible for the destruction.

_Where could they be?_ He pondered to himself, teeth clenched tightly.

"Kiyo watch out!" Zatch suddenly shouted as a massive boulder headed straight towards the two of them. Kiyo snapped the spell book open, pointing at the first spell.

"Zaker!" he shouted loud and clear. Zatch's eyes began to glow brightly, his mouth wide open as a ball of electricity formed in front of him, shooting out and blowing the boulder to ashes.

"That was a close one." Zatch said, his eyes returning to normal.

"Yah, it sure was." Kiyo replied, staring into the newly formed smoke and ash, a figure catching his sight as he did.

"There it is Zatch!" he yelled, preparing to cast another spell. Zatch put up his guard, facing in the direction of the figure. They both watched intensely, the figure beginning to come into plain view.

What they saw was shocking. It was definitely a momodo, its appearance that of a Mohawk wearing lizard. It stood on it's hind quarters, its height reaching somewhere between ten to fifteen feet high. Its scales were a rustic ruby red color, its 'Mohawk' sporting a mix of emerald and lime green, it's eyes sharing the emerald green. Around its neck, ankles and wrists it sported leathery red collars, its large tail flicking and taking out the wall right next to it. Its eyes appeared to roll in their sockets before finally resting and staring at the two. It stared on, the near non-existent pupils studying them furiously.

Kiyo and Zatch stared back with shock. Neither of them had expected to encounter this thing, most momodo's appearing some what human. Kiyo snapped out of his shock induced trance, preparing to cast another spell.

"Ready Zatch?" Kiyo cried as the book began to glow.

"Right!" Zatch replied getting into a fighting stance as he stared dead on at the giant lizard. The creature blinked rapidly, still staring at the two of them with its emerald eyes, a skinny pink tongue flickering out the side of its mouth.

Kiyo stared at the creature, a ping of uneasiness sounding inside his mind. He nodded it off though, staring foreword as he focused.

"Zaker!" he shouted, Zatch's eyes once again glowing as he preformed his actions from before. The streak of electricity struck the other momodo dead on, the new cloud of dust and ash slowly dissipating. The creature remained standing; the attack hadn't even moved him an inch. Its eyes blinked rapidly as the smoke cleared, focusing on the two again, its tongue flickering out again. Kiyo stared back in shock.

_Why didn't it work? _He thought, recalling the uneasiness he had felt before casting the spell. This wasn't a normal momodo for some reason, he could sense it. This wasn't going to be an easy battle.

The creature seemed to be reading Kiyo's mind as it raised both its gigantic arms over its head. It gave a grunt as it quickly heaved downwards at the two of them, preparing to strike as though they were nails and he was the hammer.

"RASHIELD!" Kiyo shouted in quick response to the attack. Zatch's eyes glowed once again as a large energy shield exploded from the ground in between them and the giant momodo's attack. The lizard momodo's fists connected with the shield sending sparks of energy flying everywhere. It remained that way for several seconds, the shield suddenly shattering with the momodo's attack still coming. Kiyo and Zatch stared in shock.

"How did it break our shield?" Kiyo said to himself, oblivious to the still on coming attack until it was almost a second to late.

"KIYO! WATCH OUT!" Zatch cried as he shoved him out of the way, both sent flying from the impact of the momodo's attack to the ground. They landed a good ten feet from their original spot, the new debris raining down on them. Kiyo coughed, swiping a hand in front of him in an attempt to clear away the smoke.

"Are you alright Kiyo?" Zatch asked his eyes wide with worry as he looked at his friend. Kiyo looked at Zatch and nodded, swiping away debris as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yah, I'm just peachy." Kiyo replied his eyes staring hard as the smoke nearly disappeared revealing the lizard momodo still standing there, its eyes remained staring at the two.

Kiyo starred back now on his feet with the spell book clutched hard in his hands, Zatch standing ready right beside him. Kiyo's face was set in a hard scowl as he tried to think of what to do. This momodo not only destroyed the Rashield, but seem unaffected by the Zaker spell too. He glanced down at the open book. There were two more spells they could try. But what if they didn't work either? The only true way to get rid of this momodo was to get its spell book. Suddenly the thought snapped in Kiyo's mind.

_Where WAS this momodo's spell book?_


End file.
